Printing systems such as copiers, printers, facsimile devices or other systems having a print engine for creating visual images, graphics, texts, etc. on a page or other printable medium typically include various media feeding systems for introducing original image media or printable media into the system. Examples include direct thermal and thermal transfer demand printers. Typically, a thermal transfer printer is a printer which prints on media by melting a coating of ribbon so that it stays affixed to the media on which the print is applied. It contrasts with direct thermal printing where no ribbon is present in the process and an image is created by application of heat to a temperature sensitive media. Typically, thermal transfer printers comprise at least one supply spindle operable for supplying a media web and ribbon, a print station, and a take up spindle. New ribbon and media is fed from the supply spindle along a predetermined media feed path to the print station for printing and then the ribbon is wound up by the take up spindle while the media exits the print station.
Problems with current printing systems include alignment and compression issues along the media feed path, which may result in faulty or defective printing. Media hangers and/or guides, also referred to as media storage assemblies, are utilized in such printers and associated devices so as to retain a supply of media and ribbon and initially guide the media through the predetermined media feed path of the printer. Heretofore, the type of media hanger utilized in printers has been dependent upon the type and size of media utilized. This dependency severely limits the anticipated use of the media hanger, and the printer, to only one media type and size. Undesirably, the lack of versatility and configurability in accommodating varying media types and sizes causes a need for separate printers and media guides to be purchased if printing on various types and sizes media is desired. Additionally, conventional media hangers require the manual movement or manipulation of one support member at a time in order to position a media supply media on or about an assembly. However, such movement may result in the media being off center relative to the media feed path.